Online Cafe
by Ford1114
Summary: It is the New Years Eve in Tokyo that the Undertakers are having a reunion at the cafe, when a group of MMO players come in and interact with the former freedom fighters.


**Disclaimer:** _Guilty Crown_ belongs to Tetsuro Araki, Production IG and Funimation. _Sword Art Online_ belongs to Reki Kawahara and Aniplex.

**A/N**: Hey readers, so I have some time to do this one-shot. It's a crossover of two animes, but it's set in my _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ AU fic taking place after, some of you don't have to read it if you like to just see two animes meet. Basically, it's Funeral Parlor interacting with the SAO cast, so this got to be interesting.

This is also an honor that the English dub of _Sword Art Online II_ is coming around the Spring.

* * *

**(Cue Courage - **_**Haruka Tomatsu**_**)**

* * *

_**Online Café**_

* * *

_**Tokyo/Taito, Okachimachi/Dicey Café/December 31**__**st**__**, 2025/Universe: GCLK-1113**_

Today is the New Years Eve in Tokyo, where everyone is having a night celebration outside. It shows a coffee shop-bar that is called Dicey Café.

Inside shows many round tables and drinks serving at the corner. An African-American man named Andrew Gilbert Mills is seen tidying up the place. He is glad to see some new visitors coming.

These said visitors sitting at a round table are the former members of Funeral Parlor, known as the Undertakers. Their names are Ayase Shinomiya, Argo Tsukishima, Shibungi, Oogumo, Tsugumi, and Kenji Kido.

They have been serving random drinks and food as a chance of their reunion since their separate ways. Three years ago, they alongside magical guests have once fought and defeated the corrupted organization known as GHQ.

"I'm so happy that we just got back together." Ayase gives a warm smile at her old friends.

Tsugumi forms a cat-like smile, "You said it, Ayase!"

"Don't thank us, we're still glad to reflect the New Year." Argo stated.

"Well, it was I that brought the idea of coming to this place." Shibungi reminded the group.

"And boy you made the right choice." Tsugumi said while drinking some earl gray tea. "Besides, this café does look great."

Andrew interjects and is satisfied, "Thanks, customers. You're welcome to stay a bit longer, because there are some people I know that are coming shortly."

People that Andrew is acquainted with? What is he talking about?

"Who are these people, anyway?" Ayase begins to wonder.

Suddenly, the group hears a doorbell ringing as the front door is open. They turn to see seven people arriving to the café.

These are the players that have experience of MMOs: Kazuto Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Ryotaro Tsuboi, Keiko Ayano, Rika Shinozaki, Suguha Kirigaya, and Shino Asada.

As they all went inside, the MMO players turn to see the Undertakers. Kazuto and Asuna are the first to take notice.

"Kazuto, it's that who I think they are?" the strawberry blond haired girl wondered.

Kazuto begins to form a smile at the heroic terrorists, "Yeah, you guys are Funeral Parlor, am I right?"

"Heh, you guys _do _know us?" Kenji sarcastically questioned.

"Duh! We are remembered as heroes saving Japan!" Tsugumi humorously respond to Kenji's concern.

Lizbeth steps in and said, "If you are, then I'm surprise in seeing you guys in person."

"Heh, can't believe we're having fans." Argo muttered.

"Who said we were your fans." Ryotaro interjected and grins. "You guys are awesome kicking GHQ's ass!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Argo replied.

"Mind if we can sit down with you?" Suguha asked the Undertakers. "We have a lot to get to know one another."

"Sure thing, kid." Ayase smiled at Kazuto's younger cousin.

And so they did. The MMO players are having this chance to sit with their admirers. The Undertakers themselves have let them do so. Some specific examples are Asuna sitting next to Ayase, Shino is sitting with Shibungi, and Keiko sitting with Tsugumi. Andrew is serving food and drink for Kazuto and his group. After a few bites and drinks, they come across some small talk.

"So you folks have just gotten here?" Kazuto asked Funeral Parlor.

"We just recently found this place, so we decide to have a reunion here." Ayase stated to the younger boy.

"It sure feels that way, back then, me and Suguha have met Shu Ouma for sure." Kazuto brought out this topic of mentioning _him_.

This surprises the Undertakers a bit, because Shu is their old comrade who sacrificed himself alongside his pink-haired lover to save the universe from the ultimate apocalypse.

"You remember him?" Asuna asked.

Ayase sadly said, "Yeah, he and Inori Yuzuriha are no longer with us, yet we remember their presence."

"I miss Inori and Shu." Tsugumi sadly added.

"Let's not forget about Gai Tsutsugami, who he's our former admirer before he turned on us." Argo mentioned another person they remembered.

Of course, Kazuto and his friends recall the fact that Gai joining forces with GHQ/Da'ath made him an enemy to mankind. They are glad that Shu stopped him as well and died a hero's death.

Next, Shino is seen talking to Shibungi.

"My name is Shino Asada, what's your name?" The glassed girl asked.

"Shibungi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The older light gray-haired man answered.

"I see, you seem to be an intellectual guy." Shino firmly stated. "I am also a famous player in _Gun Gale Online_ if anything of the Undertakers is interested."

"_Gun Gale Online_, hmm?" Shibungi wondered despite not having the time to play the MMO. He then mentions another subject, "This reminds me, I've heard of something a few years back with you involved."

Shino has taken notice of what he's saying, could it be?

"Few years ago during GHQ's control over Japan's economy, there is someone losing his job due to the damage the organization had done." Shibungi explained. "So he took out his anger at a post office, but that led to his death."

Shino is shockingly reminded about it, this is her past that she was involved. She then sighs and said, "Yes, it was me."

Shibungi stares at the GGO player.

"I murdered that person just to save my mother's life, alongside that manager who is carrying her child at that time." Shino explained without a shed of fear. "I played GGO as a way to overcome my fear of guns. That's where I also meet Kazuto when we dealt with the Death Gun crisis. I continue to develop for the roads to come."

Shibungi gives a calm smile to Shino, for how the cool-minded girl is able to overcome her personal obstacles.

It then takes back to Kazuto's conversation with the Undertakers.

"So I also take it that you folks play these MMOs?" Argo wondered in curiosity.

"Can't believe we don't have time for those due to other priorities." Ayase groaned.

"Yeah we do." Suguha answered. "We're playing a notorious one about the land of fairies called _Alfheim Online_."

"Just recently, we succeed in retrieving the most powerful weapon at Jotunheim called, the Excalibur." Kazuto explained about a special mission a few days back.

"Wait? Jotunheim?" Oogumo pondered.

"Yep! It's a tough challenge, but we all made it through!" Keiko smiled.

Ryotaro groans about another experience from that challenge, "Man, to think that Freyja turns out to be that Norse God, Thor."

"Too bad for you." Rika snickered.

"Sorry about that." Kazuto nervously smiled and sweatdrop.

"Hold that thought, so Alfheim Online also has all these Norse references?" Argo questioned.

"This would give to a surprise, but we had actually been to Asgard ourselves." Shibungi then mentions it to connect the topic.

All of the MMO players are surprise as they gasp and eyes widened, Funeral Parlor of all people has the chance to go to Asgard.

"Seriously?!" Suguha cried out.

"That's incredible." Kirito said in awe to the Undertakers. "I bet Shu is involved?"

"Yeah, we met up with the legendary Valkyrie Maidens and kicked Loki's ass." Ayase explained to her curious acquaintances.

"So the legends of these Valkyries are true after all." Asuna realized about the mythological figures.

"Well, me and my big brother did saw a glimpse of them at the cruise ship years ago." Suguha recalls a slight memory with Kazuto sharing it as well.

"Back in the Excalibur quest, we encountered Skuld and her Norn sisters." Rika mentioned before she shrugged. "But I guess their not the real deals."

"Indeed they are not. The real Valkyrie Skuld is..bloodthirsty to say the least." Oogumo explained to Rika, remembering that Skuld has a sadistic personality in battle and is the daughter of Lady Hel.

"This is surreal." Kazuto said in bewilderment.

After a few moments, Andrew then speaks up to the group.

"Okay people, the shop is about to close." The African-American man announced. "We're heading out to see the fireworks."

"Aw sweet!" Ryotaro cried out in joy.

"Say, wanna come with us?" Asuna gives Funeral Parlor an offer despite the differences between the two groups.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ayase smiled at the younger girl before standing up on her two feet. "We'll go with you guys."

"I'm glad I can stay up late to stay with you all!" Keiko happily cried out.

"You can say that again despite me and Kenji are in our later high school years." Tsugumi mentioned to the petite girl.

Kazuto sighs before saying to the group, "Well, guess we're ready then?"

The rest of them agreed with the black-haired boy's reminder. As soon as the group is cleaning up the tables and other things, everyone is heading outside as the Dicey café is close.

* * *

_**Tokyo/Taito, Okachimachi**_

Few hours later, it is already midnight. Many civilians are at outside to enjoy the celebration and watching the colorful fireworks at the night skies.

Funeral Parlor and the MMO players are spotted together in watching the view around a picnic area, surrounded by many random civilians. It is a good reason why they come together as of today.

There are the past experiences these people interact and think about in ready for tomorrow's new day.

Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Ryotaro, and Andrew manage to clear the infamous death game that is Sword Art Online and free themselves to reality. At the same time, Kazuto himself went to Alfheim Online to save Asuna from a madman wishing to control the minds and memories of 300 players for his twisted research.

Then, Kazuto and his teenage friends attend the SAO Survivor School as the remedial way in catching up their education and normal lives. It is not that bad per say, as it can still help their future careers.

Shino Asada herself has overcome her phobia of firearms and inner demons thanks to Kazuto's involvement in Gun Gale Online.

As for the Undertakers, it's similar to the point that Japan has their freedom since Lost Christmas and GHQ's regime. They pay their respects to Shu, Inori, and even Gai. They have different paths to take since then: Ayase is at college, Argo is with the JSDF, Oogumo is a bodyguard at the Kuhouin Group, Shibungi is handling an orphanage, and Tsugumi &amp; Kenji are at high school. Tsugumi is planning to become a teacher soon.

And so, the diverse group continues to watch the stars with the fireworks surrounding the endless city.

* * *

_**Days Later**_

* * *

_**Alfheim Online/January 2026**_

A few days later after Japan's New Year, the area switches to the notorious MMO called, Alfheim Online. This is the realm of fairies and other fantasy culture such as Norse Mythology. As of today, it has become the most visited MMO, especially since the New Aincard as the World Seed is installed.

In the calm, yellow green fields close to a town, the _Sword Art Online_ group is seen referring their usernames: Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lizbeth, Klein, Agil, and Sinon. Amongst side them are a light blue feathered dragon named Pina on Silica's shoulder, and a black haired fairy next to Kirito &amp; Asuna named Yui.

Both Kirito and Asuna turn behind and amicably smile at some new guests. They are indeed the Undertakers, who finally have the spare time to participate in ALO and chosen their class races.

Ayase is an Undine, Tsugumi is a Cait Sith, Argo is the Salamander, Shibungi is a Leprechaun, Oogumo is a Gnome, and Kenji is an Imp.

With a new quest set upon them, the diverse group of MMO and Undertaker take off with their wings to the sky.

* * *

**(Cue Yume Sekai -** _**Haruka Tomatsu**_**)**

* * *

**A/N**: The one-shot is a wrapped. As you can see, this takes place a few days after the Excalibur quest (Episodes 15 – 17 of _Sword Art Online II_). It's so nice to see the Undertakers and the SAO casts interact, particularly with Ayase and Asuna, alongside Shino and Shibungi getting acquainted.

And now, the Undertakers have the chance to participate with Alfheim Online, helping the SAO cast of whatever quests and clearing floors they have. Sorry I didn't put dialogue at the last scenes.


End file.
